Rambles
by FrauleinLiar
Summary: Just a bunch of shorts about our beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1

Roomates

Oikawa Tooru is nervous. Very, very nervous. He never realize how much of a security blanket Iwaizumi Hajime to him. They have been together since grade school, and now, by some rotten luck, they got seperated. Iwaizumi said he didn't manage to get into the same college Oikawa attend but he was pretty sure that his bestfriend lied and chose to go to a different college on purpose. Back to the problem; the former Seijou's setter has been standing in front of his dorm room for almost 5 minutes now, not having the confidence to turn the knob and push the door open. His roomate is on volleyball scholarship too, the guy at the registration table had said. If his roomate is someone like Karasuno's captain or Karasuno's Mr Refreshing, he think they might be able to get along but what if it's someone from Shiratorizawa? Worst, the great Ushiwaka himself! It'll sooner the hell freezes over than they getting along.

As the tall boy lamenting (read: over thinking) about his roomate, the door flung open. A black haired guy, slightly taller than himself, with a pair of unpleasant black eyes stared at him, shocked at first but quickly turned into amused. "Are you my roomate?" Oikawa nod. "Hmm.. welp, come in.. make yourself at home." the guy held out his right hand and Oikawa shakes it. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." His thin lips formed a twisted smile.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru.."

"I know.." said Kuroo. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Grand King.." his sly tone sends shivers to Oikawa's bones. "I'm going out and probabily will come back late so you can lock the doors." Kuroo gives him another of his signiture grin and left the setter all confused and scared.

Aftermath

 **Oikawa's case;**

"Iwa-chan! Come and pick me up! I'm scared! I think my roomate is a serial killer or a stalker! He has this twisted aura and sly attitude.." rants Oikawa.

"Huh? You're the one to talk! I'm hanging up"

"Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan!"

 **Kuroo's case;**

"I'm in the same room as the Grand King that Chibi-chan told us about, you know, that twisted setter.."

Kenma respond with a long, uninterested "heh.."

"Is that a new game?"

"Uhuh

* * *

I think Kuroo would still hang out with Kenma when he's free even though he's already finishes high school


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa x fem reader.

This story is inspired by a chat between my cousin and her son and her husband respond really reminds me of Oikawa.. lol.

* * *

Family

You just put in the cake batter into the oven when your 7 years old son came into the kitchen, pouting, followed by your husband, who was clearly having the time of his life. How can you tell? He has this 'I'm the best in the world' look.

"You boys had fun?" you ask. Your son puff. "Honestly, mom. Why did you marry this guy? He's so immature he bullied his own son just for fun!"

"Because I am good looking and super awesome.." said Tooru as he walks towards the counter and wrap his hands around your waist as he sneers at your son. The boy rolled his eyes as he planted kisses all over your face before locking his velvety lips with yours.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Would you go out with me tomorrow?"_

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The train station is packed with variety of people; teenagers, families, couples.. Standing by the entrance is a tall teenage boy with a permanent scowl on his face. Contrary, to his expression, he does seems to dress for the occasion; navy blue hooded jacket over a gray tank top, skinny jeans and high top trainers. A few minutes later, a petite girl come running towards him.

"I'm sorry Kageyama-kun! Have you been waiting long?" she repeatedly bowing her head to apologise, one could mistaken her for their club advisor, Take-chan. "Really, it's fine.. I haven't waited for so long!" Kageyama frantically trying to ensure her as they started to get the look from the passersby. "Lets go?" he said as he started walking in a considerably fast pace making Yachi had to run a bit to chase after him. Unknown to the couple, hiding behind the bushes a few meter from them, are Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Its all started when Hinata accidentally come across the infamous afterschool confession on his way to the toilet. He then told Tanaka and Noya about it and the three stooges decided to 'join' Kageyama and Yachi's date for the 'sake of the team'.

"That Kageyama! I never peg him as someone bold and honest. To ask a girl out like that.." said Tanaka.

"That cheeky brat! How dare he got himself a girlfriend before his senpai!" said Noya

"That Kageyama.. I didn't know he has feelings.." said Hinata.

They watches intently as Kageyama and Yachi walks side by side, chatting, and looking all chummy from behind a vending machine when; "What are you guys doing?" the three jumped in shock then quickly turn around. "Seijou's Turnip head!" yelp Hinata earning him a blow on his head. "Who're you calling Turnip Head?! The name is Kindaichi, damn it!"

"oh, uninspired-kun is here too.." added Noya. "It's Kunimi." Said the boy, as unmotivated as ever. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Tanaka. "We're running some errant for the team.. wait, we ask you guys first right? What are you guys doing, snooping around.." before Kindaichi could finish, Kunimi pushed him behind the Vending machine before hiding himself there too. "What are you doing?" he ask with an angered tone but his friend simply pointed at the scene in front of them. "Kageyama.. and that cute manager?"

"That's right, Turnip-kun.. we are spying on Kageyama's date." Both Kindaichi and Kunimi froze for a second before cocking their head in confusion. "Kageyama? Date? Our king? With that girl? Date?" the three stooges nod in confirmation. Instantly Kindaichi broke into a hysterical state, spouting things that sounds like "dreaming" and "apocalypse is approaching" while Kunimi keep on his cool facade, took out his smartphone, and starts dialling someone with his trembling hands. Around 10 minutes later, they were joined by Oikawa and Iwaizumi ("I was dragged here against my will.")

"What miracle is this?! Tobio-chan got himself a girl! A cute one at that!" chided Oikawa earning him a hit at the back of his head by Iwaizumi. "You guys are making such a big deal out of this. Kageyama is a healthy 15 year old boy right? His look wasn't bad either. It's normal if he if he wants to get himself a girlfriend or two.."

"What are you saying, Iwa-chan? It's Tobio we're talking about.." said Oikawa in a matter-of-factly tone. Iwaizumi turns towards the younger boys and they all gave him the same look as Oikawa. "You guys ain't gonna retort that ain't you?" said Iwaizumi, directed towards the Karasuno members.

"Shit! They're moving! Come on!" said Oikawa, taking the role of the leader of the stalking team. "Damn that clueless brat! He's walking too fast! The girl tripped a few times trying to catch up with him!" grumped Oikawa. "Oh! He stopped!" noted Hinata.

"Wait! He's saying something! 'there are a lot of people here.. we might get separated.. here, hold this'?" Yachi reluctantly grabs the hem of Kageyama's jacket. Her face is tomato red. Then the two starts walking again, this time in a much relaxed pace. _Damn it! That is smooth!_

"Nice ear Tanaka-san/Ryuu!" exclaim both Hinata and Noya. They watches as Kageyama and Yachi went into another shop.

"Hey, don't you guys thinks it's weird that they only enters a sports shop?" asked Iwaizumi but his question was ignored by all. "Oh, they went out again! It seems like they bought something this time!" said Kunimi.

"Oh! It seems like he's buying her ice cream!" Kindaichi noted. "Ahh! Seeing them having ice cream so happily is so infuriating!" Noya added. Everyone seems to be agreeing.

"Eh? Oikawa-san? Are you crying?" everyone turned towards the setter. Oikawa frantically wiping off his tears. "What are you talking about chibi-chan! It's just sweats! I'm sweating!" Iwaizumi's lips formed a mischievous grin. "Oho.. I didn't know eyes could sweat.." "Yes they can! And stop focusing on me and go back to stalks Tobio-chan!"

"Stalks me? Why did you guys stalk me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're on a.. HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TOBIO?"

Kageyama glares at them one by one. All six of the stalker groups cowers behind Iwaizumi. "Geh! Hinata! You're here too?" "What do you mean 'geh' huh?!" the small boy retort before went back hiding behind Iwaizumi. Kageyama let out a heavy sigh. "Oi Hinata, come here." He ordered. Both Tanaka and Kindaichi are more than ready to sacrifice the small boy to thee dark King that is standing in front of them.

Hinata was shaking and practically wince when Kageyama hands him a paper bag. "Here you go." _Huh?_ Hinata (as well as all the boys) look at Kageyama, visually confused. Yachi steps out, thinking that someone need to explain the entire situation to the boys. "Kageyama-kun asks me out today to help him chose a present for Hinata. It suppose to be a secret too.. hehee." Explain the girl. Her voice is slightly trembled due to her being intimidated with Seijou's members.

"Chose a present for Hinata? Not a date?"

"Date?" both Kageyama and Yachi cocked their head as if the word is foreign to them. It took them a second to realize what it meant and started to deny frantically.

"I/he simply ask her/me out for an opinion as to what I/he should buy for Hinata!" said Kageyama and Yachi in unison, both are flustered.

"It's your birthday the other day right?" Kageyama turn towards the still confused Hinata. "It's your birthday present." Kageyama's face turn bright red. "Happy belated birthday, Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

Fukurodani's Top Secret

 _Every night during our joint training camp, we will sent 2 person to scout and guard our perimeter to make sure that no one, especially that pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san, to get near the classroom we're assigned to. Why? Because our team, Fukurodani, has a secret that must be guarded at all cost. A secret that will ruin us if anyone gets hold of it._

Akaashi glance at the older boy who slept next to him. The team's ace and captain may appears big and astounding on court. But when he sleeps, he looked so meek and pure with that calm innocent face and a teddy bear in his arm.

 _There's no way in hell we're going to let anyone find out that our prided ace still sleeps with a teddy!_ Screams Akaashi, mentally.

Now, if only Bokuto shares his teammates sentiment and stop randomly tells people about his teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

This is sorta a crossover. Black and White are not mine. They are my fav characters from my fav graphic novel Fairy Godbrothers

* * *

Fairy Godbrothers

 _Faster!_

 _Jump higher!_

 _Match my toss!_

 _If you want to win, then DO IT!_

"Aah.."

 _One by one, his 'subjects' turning their back towards him._

 _The sound of the ball hitting the ground resonates inside his head._

"We won't follow you anymore,"

 _Wait!_

"you tyrant king."

 _Don't leave!_

"Kageyama,"

 _Don't reject me.._

"go sit on the bench already."

 _Please, give me another chance!_

He woke up with a start. His body is drench with cold sweat, his heart is beating fast, his hands were trembling. It's that nightmare again. The nightmare has been haunting him like a shadow, dissenting from leaving him. Before he knew it, he was crying. His trembling hand clutching his pained chest. The fear is enough to drive him into the state of madness.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cried as his other hand vigorously wiping off his tears.

"Dear god! If you truly exist, grant me this wish of mine. Give me a place where I can truly belong. And if you're feeling generous, maybe a friend too? Give me a friend who would accept me unconditionally, a sun who can disperse my fear away.."

"Is that it, your wishes?"

"Yeah, thats.." then something stroke his brain. Isn't I'm alone? Slowly, he raised his head. Standing in front of him are two young man, dressed like morticians.

"Hello.." greet the guy with white hair.

"In.."

"In?" both man cocked their heads.

"Intruder! Mom! Dad! There's intruder in my.." before he could finish his words, he found that his vocal chords unable to produce sounds.

"Idiot! Are you trying to wake the whole town?!" scolded the black haired man, smacking Kageyama on the head.

"You too idiot! Be polite" the white haired man smacks his friend's head in turn. "Do forgive him, he's a devil, he always this ruthless." He said while adjusting his glasses. "My name is White, an angel by the way, and this is my friend, Black. Rejoice Kageyama-kun, for we are your Fairy Godbrothers and we are here to fulfil your wish~"

Huh? Fairy godbrothers? What's that? Kageyama cocked his head.

"Ah.. you know, like Cinderella.." said White, trying to explain who they are.

Kageyama nods before reality hits him. He's back again in his cautious/suspicious mode. "Fairy godbrothers.. pfft! What do you take me for? A six year old? I know an intruder when I see one. I'm calling the police." Just before he could grab his phone, the said phone disappeared before reappearing in Black's hand.

"You know what kid, you're making this so damn hard. We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. Chose wisely!" chided Black.

"Black.. you know you're not suppose to use your demonic power! You're going to extend your probation period!" scolds White. "Kageyama-kun, as I said before, we are here for you. If you don't want to, it's ok, we won't force you ("We won't?"), but if you do have a wish you'd like to become reality, do tell us. But remember, we could only grant you one wish and you will have to face every consequences of your wish, if any. So chose wisely."

Kageyama ponders for a while. Well, it won't hurt right? "Well then, I wish for a friend. The one who would accept me for who I am. To be the sun to my rain. A perfect partner." Both Black and White turns towards each other. An impish smiles imprinted to their lips as though they shares a secret about Kageyama's future.

"Your wish.." said White.

"..is granted." added Black.

Both man flicked their fingers. The world around Kageyama starts to spins. Before he knew it, it's already 6 in the morning. "Strange dream.." he murmured to himself before rushing to the toilet. Today is the day he officially become a first year student of Karasuno High School. Little did he know, that today will be the day he will form a strong bond with a boy who he would soon recognized as his 'best friend' (but of cause, no one needs to know about it and should anyone ever found out, he would gladly slit his own throat rather then admit to it.)


	6. Chapter 6

*I'm sorry but they made me do this!*

Omiage

Hinata just returned from a family vacation and after their afternoon practice he was like chasing everyone to give them their omiage. First the third years, then the second years and lastly the first years. Everyone got the same cute local speciality keychain. Only Tsukishima got something slightly different from the others.

"Why only Tsukishima got a different one?" Asked Noya only to be elbowed by Ennoshita while Suga clear his throat quietly. He really meant to elbow him at his mid section but due to their height difference he ended up elbowed him on his shoulder.

"Ah, they don't have enough of that kind so I bought him this kind." The small boy answered.

"But why you gave it to Tsukki? Shouldn't you gave it to your partner?" Rebuff Yamaguchi. Both Hinata and Kageyama about to replied with "You got a problem with that?" When Suga quickly steps in to calm them down. "Now now, isn't it fine? Besides, Tsukishima seems to like it too.. right Tsukishima?"

The tallest boy let out a quiet grunt before saying " Not really.." with his usual arrogant face, but quickly shove it in his pocket. Hinata instantly lights up. "Should we practice some more?" He chirps as he skips his way back to the court. Kageyama yells out something about Hinata had a false start followed by Tanaka, Noya, Yamaguchi and lastly Tsukishima.

The third years and Ennoshita exchanged smiles as they peek on the keychain on Hinata's sports bag which look suspiciously identical to the one he gave to Tsukishima. They know, they would sometimes tease them subtly about it. But no, they won't spill the beans until they decided to announce it.

*By they I mean the stage actors. Kenta and Ryoutaro's closeness is making me crazy!*


	7. Chapter 7

The reason why Shiratorizawa and Seijou doesn't have female manager is..

"You Karasuno guys are so lucky.." both Hinata and Tsukishima turned towards Koganegawa. "What is so nice about being on the same team with this idiot?" Tsukishima's respond earns him a death glare from Hinata..

"Ah, I kinda get what you mean.." said Kindaichi, joining the conversation. "It's not fair how you guys have two female manager, one of them are super hot at that too!" The other boys nod in agreement.

"Isn't that Datekou has a beautiful manager too?"

"But your manager is too high spec!"

"Speaking of manager, why doesn't Shiratorizawa have one? You guys are champion school right?" Said Tsukishima. "Ah! Seijou doesn't have one too!" Hinata added. Instantly, both Goshiki and Kindaichi's face harden.

"The reason is Ushijima-san.." Shirabu said in a flat tone. "He is too intimidating that no girls dared to become our manager.." Tsukishima burst into a sadistic laughter. "He does seems like a guy who is not popular with girls. So what about you guys? Oikawa-san ia popular right? I thought for sure there are a lot of girls who would want to be your manager."

Kindaichi clench his fist, his face contorted in a painful expression. "He is the very reason we don't have a female manager! There are a few girl volunteered to be our manager but they ended up fighting with each other over attending Oikawa-san. Their fight disrupt our practice and it gets into Iwaizumi-san's nerve. Long story short, our coach decreed that no female manager is allowed for as long as Oikawa-san is in the team."

*I think I'm going to write 1 short each day till Haikyuu S3 is out*


	8. Chapter 8

Chigaya Eikichi's Trouble

"YOU IDIOT!"

Chigaya shot up from his bed, apologizing rapidly tho he has no idea what he did wrong. "Don't run of a false start, Hinata idiooo...zzzzzzz.." Kageyama mumbles before dozing off again. The Shinzen first year stare at Kageyama. The black haired boy's face contorted in a complicated expression _. I wonder what he was dreaming about_ , he thought before trying to get back to sleep.

Morning starts early at the training camp. While everyone else energetically munching away their breakfast, only Chigaya lethargic and without appetite. "Someone seems a little out this morning.." greets Miya.

"Ah, good morning. I barely had an eye shut last night, maybe that's why.." he replied.

"That is no good." Said Kageyama. "You should rest and eat properly or you won't be able to perform." Chigaya look at Kageyama's face.

 _You are the very reason of my problem Kageyama-kun_.. he thought before reminiscing how Kageyama talk (read: reprimending an invisible Hinata) in his sleep and it was so scary, Chigaya couldn't even close his eyes. He sincerely wonder how the Karasuno guys bares with that.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in Datekou

"Oi Koganegawa.. why are you keep smilling on your phone?" Futakuchi grabs the younger boy by neck. "What is it? Did you miraculously get yourself a girlfriend? This cheeky kouhai!" Tease Futakuchi while poking Kogane's tummy.

"Stop it senpai.. I'm just texting with Hinata.." Aone, who was secretly listening to Futakuchi and Kogane's conversation twitched. "We're going to have a scrimmage with them right?" "Oh! By Hinata you mean Karasuno's #10? Why do you have his number?" Koganegawa explain to his captain how Hinata barge into the training camp only to end up as ball boy. Futakuchi burst into laughter. "Man he got balls.." they keep on chatting while Aone, lamented whether to ask Kogane Hinata's number or not.


End file.
